Lorraine Dillon
Douglas McManus Five unnamed ex-husbands Sarah Mason Unnamed grandson |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Lynda Carter |first = SVU: "Design" |last = L&O: "Flaw" }} Lorraine Dillon is a criminal mastermind, con artist, and mother to April Troost. Design (SVU) When it appears that April has died in a car accident and the SVU squad are starting to unravel April's cons, Lorraine turns up at the precinct. The detectives are shocked, as April said she died of breast cancer. Lorraine says that April always had a problem with the truth. She leads the detectives to a safe deposit box where a picture of April's supposed rapist lays. Lorraine acts shocked and asks why there would be a picture of her daughter's rapist in the safe deposit box. Later when April is found alive, she tells Dr Huang and Casey Novak that her mother taught her how to rip people off, which the detectives don't believe due to April's lies. Lorraine acts angry and shocked and confronts April, telling her to give the detectives the location of the baby but April laughs. Lorraine leaves, furious. Eventually, to avoid arrest, April and Casey make a deal and April gives the location of her baby. Lorraine is at the train station, scoring a free ticket by conning the woman at the ticket booth, but Stabler and Benson arrive. Lorraine acts shocked and attempts to cover her tracks, but Stabler calls her a piece of work, while Benson stares at her, upset and angry. Lorraine smugly hands over the baby and walks away. This leaves Benson extremely upset, hurt and angry about Lorraine and April's cons, especially about the lives ruined and that she believed and comforted April at first and vows to stop them. Flaw (L&O) Benson is soon called into the Homicide Unit after a body is found with her card. Benson and the Homicide Unit discover the body is related to April and Lorraine. They visit Lorraine and April. Lorraine acts smug and she and her daughter convince each other everything will be fine. However, in court, April turns on her mother and "reveals" that Lorraine killed the victim. Lorraine gets extremely angry while April looks at her mother smugly and Lorraine is incarcerated. However, April is soon connected to a bunch of murders, one of a baby and McCoy and Borgia plan on trapping April in a trick to get her incarcerated once and for all. April greets Benson in an interrogation room. April scoffs at Benson's determination to stop her. When Benson reveals that a baby's corpse was found, April acts uncaring and smug, until Benson tells April that the baby is hers and that she knows that April murdered her baby. April tries another con, pretending to cry that someone else killed her baby, but Benson doesn't buy it. April acts cold and asks for a deal and she'll reveal everything. Benson gets up and tells her she's done. April smiles and acts extremely smug, saying she is very convincing and that she'll escape the charges. Benson says she was hoping April would say that and brings in Lorraine. Lorraine tells April everything and tells April she is done helping April. April gets extremely angry and tries to attack Lorraine, calling her a bitch, but Benson restrains April and tells her she's not going anywhere. April, furious, asks her mother what deal she got to reveal everything and Lorraine smugly says she got 20 years. April, finally stopped once and for all, is incarcerated. Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:SVU Characters Category:L&O Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Conspirators Category:Facilitators Category:White collar criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Proxy Rapists Category:Accomplices Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Harassers